Evaluate in a controlled randomized prospective study therapeutic efficacy of intratumoral BCG prior to surgery in patients with carcinoma of the lung. The control patients will receive conventional surgery for their tumors. Follow-up evaluation, including laboratory data collection, will continue on all patients currently entered on this study through November 28, 1982, three months prior to the termination of this contract. The final three months of thiscontract will consist of data analysis and manuscript preparation.